Mamoru
by kawaiimiku
Summary: A hand covered his eyes, taking away his sight. "Don't look." He heard Hibari's harsh whisper in his ear, - subtle 1827


Hello everyone! This is the first 1827 fic that comes out the way I wanted it to and without Reborn to butt in! Well second, I have one in DA… Anyways, I hope you like this.

Rated T to be safe

Warnings: violence, *SPOILER* stopped non-con *SPOILER*

My apologizes for any grammatical mistakes.

Even to this day Tsuna could still smell the musk of the rain. Feel its cold caress touch his skin, and the rough, gentle hands of none other than Hibari himself pulling him away from a mob of bullies.

It had been raining that day, first it was a couple droplets of water, moistening the air, and fluffing his hair more than it was already. He was in the park, playing by himself, when a bunch of youngsters passed by and saw him. Their faces broke into a malicious grin, as they approached, the s mall, frightened little boy.

Tsuna wanted nothing more than to cry and run away from these dangerous people. But as he turned around, he bumped into a strong chest. The guy stared down at him; rough, big hands grabbed him by shoulders. He was trembling now. He had just come to the park because he had been bored being alone home, and his mom, as usual was insulting his uselessness. He had only came to the park to play by himself or not. He just wanted to forget about being useless and have fun for once in his life.

"What are you doing kid, all alone by yourself? Don't you want some company?" The youngster made a rude gesture as he said this. His companions laughed at his antics. "You can cry and scream all you want pussy, 'cause my friends and I are looking for some fun. And man, does that little body of yours resemble a girl's. Bet you're tight, and that mouth will work wonders." Something about his tone of voice, or the ecstatic look in his face screamed at Tsuna to run away. But his body was frozen in place, to afraid to move and be beaten down.

The hold in his shoulders tightened, the youngster's scarred face came close to his. Tsuna took a good look at him. He had dark eyes and dark, bushy eyebrows wrinkled together, thin, wide lips, a scar that ran from his left eyebrow down his lip. Was it really a teenager and not a man who was holding him so tight that it hurt? The delinquent's, that was he looked like and acted like, breath ghosted over his own, darting his tongue out, tasting the lips from the much younger boy.

Tsuna whimpered as his mouth was forced open by the same tongue. A hand glided down from his shoulder to his ass, cupping it. He didn't like it. It felt wrong, forced. He wanted to scream, but the sound of his voice was muffled by the mouth of the others.

The rain started to pound, heavy endless droplets fell from the sky, hitting his body. Now, his whole clothes were soaking wet and his hair, had gone from spiky to flat down. Tears, mingled with the rain ran down his check.

The delinquent presses himself against the smaller body. Something pokes Tsuna's side, something large and bulging. His lower lip is bit down, drawing blood, making him whimper. He tries to pull away from it, but the delinquent it's too strong and holds him more firmly. A finger pushes and rubs itself against his clothed entrance. Hands, Tsuna guesses it's from the other delinquents start to touch him. Someone is tugging his green hoodie, other trying to pull down his shorts. A large hand even touches his privates. Tsuna tries again to push his attackers away, but it's useless. He is too weak.

BAM!

There is a loud sound, followed by a crash and the sudden disappearance of the molesting hands and the unwanted embrace. He tries to make a sound, but his voice is useless as he sees the person in front of him. It's Hibari Kyouya, the Minami Middle School Disciplinary Committee prefect; Known for his violence and strict enforcing of school regulations.

This was the worst, to be found in such a position by a person by him. Would Hibari bite him to death? He wanted to run, cry and scream. The tears started to roll down his face without stopping, sobs and hiccups were the only sound he could emit.

"Don't cry."

Tsuna stopped his crying for a second to look directly into Hibari's eyes. They held something dark in them. There was anger, but not at him, not directed towards him. He saw that the prefect was trying to be gentle, but failing to look the part. Why? Hibari was not known for being gentle. Was he being mocked?

"Bastard… That pretty face of yours…I'm going to fuck it up." He heard the delinquent shout after Hibari. Apparently Hibari had hit him with his tonfas, separating him from Tsuna and scaring everyone away from the boy.

Rough, yet gentle hands pulled him away.

"Let's go." Hibari's voice was harsh and constrained. He was holding back. But why? Tsuna was about to protest when he was abruptly shoved down below a kiddy castle.

"Stay there and don't come out until I come to pick you up. Close your eyes cover your eyes, do whatever you want in there; just don't come out. Got it? Disobey me and you'll get bitten to death."

Tsuna nodded rapidly. He understood. He would obey Hibari to the core; he didn't want to be part of his wrath. Hibari turned and left, leaving a wondering Tsuna. What was Hibari doing here? Why was he being treated so gently? Tsuna didn't understand him at all. But somehow felt safe around him.

He heard Hibari's voice mingled with the other delinquents, and then a clash, a scream and more screams. The screams where horrifying, it sent chills to his very core. His body trembled in fright. He didn't want to listen to them. They didn't sound human to his ears. He clasped his hands around his ears, deafening him from any kind of noise. What was happening? In the corner of his eyes he saw the body of a delinquent fall in front of him. His eyes were vacant; blood flowed freely from his wounds, mixed in with the rain. Tsuna screamed and closed his eyes tightly.

Time passed by slowly, the rain coming down harder and harder; Hibari's jacket securely wrapped around his smaller body, giving him warmth. He could hear the muffled screams and smell the stench of fresh blood.

Was Hibari okay? Could be any of the scream by his?

No… If anything it sounded as if it was him making the scream.

Then everything ceased to be. Tranquility washed over him. Tsuna carefully pulled his hands away, eyelids fluttering open. The sight that waited him was both full of awe and terrifying.

Right outside the dome, stood the form of Hibari, drenched in blood and water. Bruises and cuts all along his arms and face; the rain pelting down at him like a harsh caress. His voice spoke up, rough and deep.

"It's over, you are safe. I'm taking you home."

Tsuna followed obediently; His small frame came crawling out from under his hiding place. A hand covered his eyes, taking away his sight. "Don't look." He heard Hibari's harsh whisper in his ear, as he withdrew the hand, forcing him to look away from the massacre that lay ahead of them. Tsuna tried his best not to look, his eyes focused ahead, in the houses the trees. As much as he was curious he was not willing to test the prefect's wrath.

They were out of the park; Tsuna was now allowed to look everywhere. It looked so still and lifeless. He glanced at Hibari. He looked the same as ever, the deep dark emotions in his eyes. This time, they seemed satisfied; the anger washed away replaced by something more firm and gripping that made Tsuna's soul tremble.

They walked together in silence. Tsuna did not notice the lingering hand that barely touched his back. Finally they reached Tsuna's house. They stood in front of the door.

Tsuna watched Hibari for a second. Memorized his whole bloody figure, the unknown emotions held in those dark grey blue eyes, the strange aura that surrounded him; it wasn't enough. Hibari too watched him, not one word spoken between them, until Tsuna decided to break the silence.

"Thank you."

He shock off the jacket from himself, taking a whiff of Hibari's scent mingled with the rain. It smelled clean and intoxicating. He wanted to press his nose against the garment and take a long sniff, identify the different smells Hibari, but that would be rude. So he opted to returning the jacket, hesitantly.

Hibari took the jacket, eyes glued to Tsuna's. Something in them said something to him. Something Tsuna couldn't decipher. The prefect turned his gaze away, turned around and left without much of a word.

Tsuna could only stare as Hibari marched away, under the heavy rain, leaving strange feeling in his heart. He didn't know what it was expect that it felt hollow without having Hibari around. The feeling went away as sudden as it had come. Leaving the poor boy perplexed.

Why had Hibari saved him?

I know, unsatisfactory ending, but hey, it's all I could came up and write without butchering the ficlet. Anyways I hope you liked it


End file.
